


【仓安】乡村爱情

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570





	【仓安】乡村爱情

1  
“我最近总赶脚自己心跳的嗵嗵的，身上还总刺挠，我这是咋的了？”李大仓把铁锨杵在地上问丸山。  
“啊？！”赵丸山撤了一步，隔着两米紧张地看着大仓，“你不是在哪噶地染上啥脏病了吧？”  
大仓伸着一米多的长腿踹了丸山一下，“你才染脏病了，我还是那个呢。”大仓有点不好意思。  
“那你这是咋回事啊？”  
“我也不知道啊，就是我一瞅见村东头儿的王安田，我就心眼儿痒痒，不光心痒痒，我那活儿都跟着刺挠。”大仓蹲在果树的阴凉里，愁出了一头的抬头纹。  
“……”丸山觉得李大仓真是个傻子，要不是他表哥当着村长，他估计都活不到20岁，“我赶脚你这，怕不是相思病吧。”  
“啥？啥死病？我咋就得了想死病呢，丸山隆平你内破嘴不想要了是不是？”  
“……你知道猪咋死不？”  
“咋死的？不是我吃的么？”  
“……笨死的，沙比”  
“哦，那跟我得啥死病有也妹啥关系啊。”  
“……”

晚上，大仓种完地回到家，看见白横山来回进出，就站在门口喊了一句，“哥？家里要来客了？”  
“对象带他大侄儿来串门”白横山掀开门帘回了一句。  
“五哥害有个大侄儿呐？我咋都妹听说过啊。”大仓坐在院儿里琢磨钱信五啥时候有的侄儿。横山又冲他嚷了一句，“盘子给端当院儿去，我再整个小鸡儿炖蘑菇，你薅两串葡萄给我对象洗了。”

大仓端完盘子从葡萄架上摘了4串葡萄，洗完端着剩下的一串半放在了桌上。刚坐下想再吃半串，白横山的对象钱信五就进了院。  
“大仓呐，我带大侄儿还认认人，安田，叫叔儿。”钱信五把自己身后的小矮个拽出来。“现在搁东头儿开理发店呢。”  
“大仓叔儿，我叫王安田，您上个月害上我那噶剪头去了，我给您推得头，您记得不？”

大仓觉得太魔幻了，让自己得上那啥死病的源头竟然是自己异父异母的亲侄儿。

“啊、那啥、我记着呢，上个月你不还是蓝shai头么，咋改成红的了。”大仓觉得心口又开始突突了，不但身上刺挠，看着王安田的板牙，他还脚着自己口干舌燥的，像几年前喝白横山的壮阳酒似的。  
听了李大仓的活，钱信五抬手给了王安田后脑勺一下，“小王八犊子一天净整他内两根头毛，瞎花多少钱。”王安田捂着头冲大仓不好意思的咧嘴笑了笑。

大仓觉得自己心快从嗓子眼跳出来了，跳的他想干呕。虽然他不知道自己这是啥病，但是他直觉觉得得跟王安田处好关系。  
于是他红着脸，也许是忍者不干呕憋得，也许是那啥相思病害的，磕磕巴巴的说，“没、没事，我脚着挺、挺好看，就是安田大侄儿着头毛咋一天比一天少了？”

院里突然安静了，比去年插秧他跟丸山回家偷懒，掀开门帘看见白横山露着白屁股蛋压着钱信五解裤带还安静。

“都傻站着干啥，上桌吃饭啊！”诡异的寂静后，白横山端着小鸡炖蘑菇冲都低头不说话的三人说。

大仓虽然脑子不太好使，但是还是非常感激表哥能打破这种不咋舒坦的气氛，所以想帮横山在对象面前多说两句很好话。  
“五哥，咱快上桌吧，我哥整老多菜了，就想着一会跟你整两杯好钻被窝呢！”大仓自觉说的特别棒，笑的脸都发歪了。

后来王安田回忆起这天，总能想起那天李大仓被横山扣了一脑袋小鸡炖蘑菇的样子，歪脸上还沾着一块鸡皮，而钱信五蹲在地上心疼一地的小鸡炖蘑菇，白横山在一旁红着脸搓手。

2  
到最后白横山也没能和钱信五钻成被窝，可能是怕横山家有什么遗传致傻基因通过体液传播给自己。

白横山盘腿坐在炕头上，咂摸了一口旱烟，“仓啊，你自个不知道自个是傻X么？”  
“啊？我不知道啊，我是傻X么？”李大仓有点紧张地摸摸脑袋瓜，往炕头挪过来一点。  
“……”  
“仓啊，咱搁农村住着，找个对象老鼻子难了你知道不？”  
“知道，道儿南半拉茂叔50了都妹能结婚。”  
“那你不想你哥也这样事儿吧，好不容易跟老五好上，再让你给整黄了，咱家就绝后了。”  
“那不是因为你之前相亲人姑娘嫌你白么，说你俩小白脸。”   
“你给我俩闭嘴！就你会说话是不？一天跟我俩俩的。以后老五来你闭嘴，啥也憋说。”  
“……行。对了哥，赵丸山说我得死病了。”李大仓终于把自己的疑问问了出来。  
“啥死病？！”白横山很担心，虽然大仓是个傻子，但是也是自己的亲弟弟，“你这老壮，咋突然整出病了？”  
“他说我得的是啥想死病，我最近总脚的心里不得劲。”大仓挠挠胸口，脑子里又浮现出王安田的大眼睛。  
“想死病？是不是电视里总说的那啥抑郁症啊？是不是什么都不想干，没一点精神头儿？”横山心里又担心又不可思议，一顿能吃一盆菜的人还能的抑郁症么？  
“好、好像是吧。”李大仓也不是很确定，但是他觉得他确实一点都不想下地干活了，就想再去东头让王安田给自己铰个头，他记得王安田的手指头不像自己干活都是老茧，又白又嫩的，给自个洗头的时候感觉裤当都要湿了。

白横山想开导开导大仓，又怕说错话，只能让他回屋睡觉去了。过了几分钟，他就听见隔壁传来李大仓的呼噜声。  
“这小子是不是驴我俩呢？得抑郁症能睡这快么？”

同一时间，村东头。  
“安呐，你说老横他弟脑子是不不大好使？”钱信五正在接受王安田强烈推荐的、据说城里人人都用的碳酸水美容。  
“这我也不知道啊，之前他上我那噶剪头，妹感觉不正常啊。”  
“我以前也妹觉出来，可今儿我瞅他看你直愣愣的，脑子一瞅就不咋好使。”  
“是因为他说你要跟横叔钻被窝你才觉得他不好吧。”王安田直白的点明了钱信五心里的小九九。  
钱信五有点急了，“你可憋胡咧咧，我妹跟他钻被窝啊，也没使过啥背后式，更没穿过肚兜啥的！你可不准出去瞎说去！”  
“……你俩还挺能整花活。”

在钱信五的再三要求下，王安田发了毒誓，要是把他和白横山穿肚兜钻被窝的事说出去，自己就变成秃子，再也不能染头发。

王安田躺在床上想起李大仓笑的脸都歪了的样子，突然觉得他有点可爱，说话不过脑子的性格也很招自己喜欢。“有直愣愣瞅我么？想想害挺害臊呢。”王安田捂着脸钻进被子里。

李大仓睁开双眼，发现面前有一辆小车车，他好奇的骑了上去，“咦？这谁家自行车落这了？”

李大仓睁开眼，发现自己站在王安田的理发店门口，写着“安田发廊”的花哨招牌还加了一圈彩灯，在周围黑漆漆的映衬下显得有点神秘。  
王安田站在发廊里收拾东西，应该是要关门了，大仓看见王安田的嫩白的手指拿起剪刀，在假发模特头上比了比，然后准备收进盒里，却一下划到了手指，鲜红的血一下涌出几滴。

李大仓赶紧推门进去，握住王安田受伤的手，把受伤的手指放进嘴里。在嘴里的血腥味淡去之后，才把手指拿出来，“咋这不小心啊，拿剪子还不注意……”  
这时候他才发现王安田正笑眯眯地看着自己，于是慌忙的松开王安田白嫩的手指，双手在裤子上擦了擦。  
“我、我不是那个意思，我就是瞅你拉口子流血了，我怕你不会收拾，我……”李大仓有点说不出话了，因为王安田就一直那么笑着看自己，他觉得自己心里想的事好像都被这双眼睛瞅见了，连自己洗头时被按摩硬了的事都被知道了。

“叔儿，你来找我是不是为了干那事儿？”王安田一边说话一边用嫩白的手指勾着李大仓的小拇指，眼睛一眨一眨，老长的睫毛像小刷子一样把大仓心里刷的又刺挠起来了。  
“我、我不是！我怎么会找你干那事呢！”李大仓急扯白脸的争辩道。  
“哦？那叔平时找谁干事儿啊？”安田的语气里透着不悦，勾着大仓的手指也用上了力气。  
大仓觉得自己小拇指可能要断了，“没有！我谁也不找，我、我还没干过那档子事。”

王安田的心情被大仓的处男宣言安抚了，另一只手摸上了男人的大腿，精壮的肌肉一下子绷紧了。“不是来找我睡觉的，怎么就邦邦硬了？”手滑到了大仓的裤裆，被勃起的阴茎支的老高。  
大仓也不知道自己是什么时候硬的，可能是在王安田隔着裤子摸了自己的时候，也可能是在自己舔他手指的时候，也可能在看见他的一瞬间自己就开始硬了。  
“之前，来我这剪头的时候就硬了吧？我都看见了，叔叔的裤裆鼓鼓囊囊的，肯定很大吧。”安田的胸口紧紧贴着大仓，隔着洗的发透的汗衫，大仓能感觉到他的心跳，他的温度。

“你、你不是王安田吧！他不会这样事儿的！”大仓后退了一步，想和这个男人拉开些距离。  
王安田却又迈了一步直接扑到了他的怀里，“我怎么不是王安田？今天不是才见过么，叔叔~”一声声叔叔叫得李大仓鸡巴硬的发疼。  
“他才不会这么勾引我！”大仓觉得这一定是丸山给自己讲的那种妖精，从山上下来勾引男人，吸他们的精气。  
“不是我勾引叔叔，是叔叔想要我，要不然就不会进来了。”安田踮起脚尖舔弄着大仓的喉结，抓着他的手放在自己挺翘的屁股上。

手下的手感太好，让李大仓舍不得放开，他觉得就算是妖精自己也认了，谁让妖精长得和王安田一样呢。  
布满老茧的手扯开安田的裤带，顺着裤腰滑进去，大力揉捏着挺翘的软肉。王安田无力的倒在大仓怀里，随着他的爱抚呻吟出声，“啊~叔叔，叔叔……”  
安田的呻吟刺激了大仓，身份明明是叔侄，却在小发廊里热吻着，在随时可能有人经过的地方，自己摸着安田的屁股，而安田白嫩的小手正隔着一层布料抓着自己勃起的鸡巴。

“叔叔，操我。”安田退了一步背对着自己撑在剪发的大镜子前，露出的一截白嫩的腰椎和股沟。  
大仓扒下了安田的裤子，穴口正对着自己收缩着，手指一进去就被软肉紧紧包裹住。大仓在手上抹了点口水加入两根手指插入了后穴，肠壁主动的分泌了液体，吸引着手指插得更深，“我这侄子的屁股太骚了，一进去就吸着我。”大仓附在安田耳边说着平时和朋友开玩笑才会说的骚话，隔着自己的裤子用鸡巴轻轻撞安田的尾椎，直弄得他发起抖来。  
“前面也要。”安田回过头索吻，不满足只有后穴被插入，前面的阴茎也想被爱抚。  
大仓满足了他的要求，一只手握住安田的小鸡巴上下撸动，一只手解开裤带，把勃起的阴茎贴在已经准备好的穴口。

龟头一点点挤进甬道，安田在大仓怀里绷紧了背，等大半根阴茎都进入了湿热的后穴，大仓开始小幅度的抽动，偶尔直插到底引得安田尖叫连连，“太深了！”  
“怎么不叫叔叔了？”大仓又往深处一顶，手上也握住了安田的睾丸，前后夹击的刺激下，安田一下就射出了，后穴也夹紧了进出的大鸡巴。  
“太紧了、太……”还没等大仓说完，自己就精关一松射进了安田的肠道。  
“恩……好热啊……”处男的精液烫的安田弓起了腰，后穴紧紧的绞干了大仓的最后一滴精业。

李大仓没想到自己只坚持了百十来下，不到十分钟。

王安田转过身吻上大仓的嘴唇，从唇缝中吐出轻飘飘的一句话，“叔叔，你太快了。”  
发廊里不停回荡着王安田的话。  
你太快了。  
太快了。  
快了。  
了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我不是我没有！”李大仓尖叫着突然醒了过来。  
“李大仓！你大半夜不睡觉闹什么猫啊！”白横山的暴怒从隔壁传来。  
“诶？我在床上？”李大仓才发现自己刚才一直在梦里，“咋做这样的梦了，还是跟大侄儿。”大仓想起梦里的情景红了脸，突然发现裆下已经湿了一片。

漫长的一天在李大仓蹑手蹑脚的洗床单内裤中结束了。

3   
“李大仓！你要死啊！”赵丸山第五次把脚从土里抽出来冲李大仓嚷嚷道，“你他妈快把我种地里了！”  
“啊？啥快啊？不快！我不快啊！”李大仓一听快这个字就脑瓜疼，滋哇乱叫地否认。  
“你说啥呢？”赵丸山不想跟傻子多说话，抖抖鞋上的土坐到旁边草堆上。“你今天咋回事啊，神神叨叨的。”  
李大仓扭扭捏捏地做到丸山旁边，吭哧半天就吐出一句话。  
“我听说道儿南半拉茂叔结婚了。”就这么几个字，李大仓脸红的跟猴屁股一样。  
“那跟你有啥关系啊？你脸咋被开水呲了？红成这样。”赵丸山像看傻子一样看着傻子。  
“……”  
“我是说既然茂叔都能结婚，我是不也能跟王安田搞对象！”  
赵丸山第一次听到这种歪理，但是李大仓能意识到自己想跟王安田谈对象这事已经是巨大的进步了。  
“李大仓，人茂叔跟对象结婚是因为人有本事，你有啥？你就脑子里有水。”  
“啊？妹有啊，我下雨都打伞呢！”大仓摇晃摇晃脑袋，妹听见声。

王安田第三次从理发店的窗口望出去后，终于忍无可忍地放下手里的吹风机走出了门。  
“叔，你搁（三声）我这干捣鼓啥玩意呢？”王安田掐着腰问躲在墙根儿假装扣土的李大仓。  
“啊？哎呀妈呀，这不安田么，你咋也载这儿呢！”李大仓装作刚发现王安田的样子往后捋捋头发，摆出他从白横山那儿偷看到的《潮男造型》的姿势。  
“叔，您蹲这噶是我家墙根，我瞅您扣俩钟头了墙皮了，怕再扣就该进耗子了。”王安田虽然不高兴李大仓没事扣自己家墙皮，但是又有点担心他的腰，扭得跟钱信五给他带回来的天津大麻花似的。  
被识破瞎话的李大仓脸又臊红了，心里埋怨赵丸山净整这没有用的招，就不该听他的搞啥破偶遇，直接钻被窝估计现在都已经完事了。

如果赵丸山听到这话，很有可能会把李大仓脑袋拧下来给地里浇水。  
“你这样婶的，你跟他（俩）整个偶遇，电视里老演呢，你俩在路上多偶遇几次，他妹准就跟你（俩）看对眼儿了。”这是赵丸山压箱底的搞对象秘籍，依靠这个秘籍赵丸山成了屯子里最招小姑娘待见的男青年。

但是赵丸山妹能料到大仓能蹲王安田家门口假装偶遇，王安田也同样妹能理解蹲窗台儿地下扣人家墙皮是追求他的表现。  
“叔，你要不进来洗个手？我瞅你扣墙皮手都扣喽破皮了。”王安田看着楞柯柯盯着自己的李大仓，觉得真是傻得可爱。  
李大仓也妹能想到偶遇这步都失败了，还能峰回路转走到下一步 “登堂入室”。具体登堂入室是什么意识虽然他不懂，但是白横山教他的他记住了。

“仓儿啊，哥跟你说，你俩熟了以后，就得抓住机会去他家，只要进了家门钻了被窝，他指定能相上你！想当年我追你五哥那前儿……”这是白横山压箱底的搞对象秘籍，依靠这个秘籍他被自己对象从村东头儿打回了西头儿，但是从最终结果上来看还是有一定参考价值的。

“那我进去洗个手去。”李大仓搓搓手，想着该怎么能跟王安田钻进被窝。  
李大仓跟着王安田进了理发店，他以前也过来剃过好几次头，但是没有心这么突突的时候，无论是镜子还是椅子都让他想起了那天做的梦，王安田撅着屁股的样子。  
“你这店里，哪能睡觉啊？”李大仓在裤子上擦擦湿手准备直接完成钻被窝这个步骤。  
“啊？”王安田被这个问题整懵圈了，“啊，您是问我中午哪噶歇着么，我一般都在店里眯会就得了，就躺椅子上。”王安田指了指理发的转椅。  
“我瞅你这噶也妹别的地了，那就载椅子上吧。”李大仓点点头选中了靠墙的一张椅子，决定在这和王安田来一次。  
“啊？啊！！”  
王安田还没反应过来李大仓话里的意思，他这个叔叔就已经扯下了自己的裤腰带，图方便只栓了跟绳当裤腰带绑住松垮阔腿裤的王安田现在已经露出了大半个屁股蛋子，而李大仓的手也摸上了那块在梦里被自己揉来揉去的软肉。

“疼！疼！我错了！我错了！”李大仓捂着屁股被王安田那笤帚打出去的时候也没弄明白为啥跟白横山说的不一样。

“哥，你是不驴我(俩)呢，这咋能钻成啊，我屁股都给打肿了。”李大仓趴在炕上，旁边是准备看笑话的白横山和赵丸山。  
“那也妹有你这样婶儿直接拽人裤子的啊。”白横山恨铁不成钢。  
“没给你打死都算王安田脾气好了，你这不就是跟人俩耍流氓么？”赵丸山在心中赞美了王安田的好脾气。  
“那我咋办啊，一天瞅不着他我就浑身刺挠，吃不下饭。”李大仓把脸埋进枕头里，想到眼泪汪汪推开自己系上裤带的王安田，心里更不舒坦了。  
“那中午秃噜三碗面条的不是你么？”白横山寻思着就算他俩成了王安田也不一定能养得起他。  
“是么，我忘了。”  
恋爱不但使人愚蠢还令人健忘。

就比如说明明上午才把李大仓赶出门，下午王安田又心软了，怕自己使劲忒大打坏了李大仓。  
“那不能够，他从小跟赵丸山打架也妹打出病，除了脑子不好使他壮得跟头牛似的。”钱信五一边织毛衣一边安慰王安田，“而且那小兔崽子跟你耍流氓，你打的对，他们家就是一窝流氓！”  
“我还是看看去吧，我脚着心里不踏实。”

王安田抱着一桶羊肉汤进了白横山家的院子，院儿里一点声都妹有，王安田只能听见自己的心跳声。  
“叔，你在家么？我来瞅瞅你伤咋样了。”王安田站在李大仓屋门口喊了几声，没人搭茬，“我把羊肉放厨房了啊。”虽然家里没人，但是该说的话还是得说。  
王安田刚抬腿准备去厨房放汤就被人拽进了屋里。

“憋说话。”是李大仓的声，屋里拉着帘还妹开灯，王安田瞅不着他的脸。  
“我稀罕你，特别稀罕你，我不是故意跟你（俩）耍流氓的，我就是想跟你搞对象。”一米八的大高个抱着王安田把脑袋埋在他肩膀上，像是耍赖要大人抱的小孩。“你要是相不上我，你跟我说，我都能改，我脑袋笨，要是咱俩人好了我肯定不搁外面整那些花花肠子。跟我搞对象吧，行不？”  
“……羊肉，羊肉要洒了！”

事后李大仓跟赵万山说起这天，“那家伙，我一说完我们家小安抱着我哭的稀里哗啦的，说要跟我好一辈子，还一口一口喂给我羊肉。”  
而王安田跟钱信五说起来的时候，“我家大仓跟傻子似的叨叨半天，我都没听进去，就想着我还抱着羊肉汤呢别洒地上了，随便应了一嘴就把自己搭进去了。”


End file.
